pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Competition At The Chateau Begins!
Story The Battle Chateau is in sight. Jon, Kyle, Maria and Tyler are inside and have just finished registering. ''' Jon: Right. So now we have our passes. Tyler: Good thing this battle competition is only for two days, any longer and I’d get lost in this place. Maria: Oh joy. '''A few hours later and the four heroes are in a room with a TV monitor. The battle matchups appear, showing Jon is first against a female psychic trainer. Jon heads to the battlefield. The battlefield is in the middle of a really big room with enough space for spectators to watch by the hundreds. Jon: Whoa. Referee: This is a one v one match Begin! Penelope: I’m Penelope, nice to meet you. Jon: I’m Jon and it’s good to meet you too. Penelope: Go, Espurr! Penelope sends out Espurr. Jon gets his Pokédex out and points it at Espurr. Jon’s Pokédex: Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr’s Psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it. Jon puts his Pokédex away. Jon: Powerful. Go Froakie! Jon sends out Froakie. Jon: Now, Water Pledge! Froakie uses Water Pledge and the move hits Espurr, sending it high into the sky. Penelope: Thunderbolt! Espurr lands on the ground and then launches Thunderbolt at Froakie, causing major damage. Froakie puts its hand on the floor, trying not to fall over. Jon: Argh! How does Espurr know Thunderbolt! Penelope: There’s a lot you don’t know. Energy Ball! Espurr launches Energy Ball at Froakie. Jon: Froakie can’t dodge. So we’ll use a defensive move, Protect! Froakie uses Protect and Energy Ball hits but nothing happens. Penelope: So you have hidden fangs too. Jon: And Froakie has the best ones. Pound! Froakie runs at Espurr and hits with Pound, knocking Espurr out. Referee: Espurr is unable to battle, Froakie wins. Jon: Oh right! The next few trainers go past, then Maria is on the battlefield with a male trainer called James. Referee: Begin! James sends out a Helioptile. Maria sends out her Fennekin. James: A Fennekin then. Helioptile, Electric Terrain. Helioptile uses Electric Terrain. Maria: What does this do? Flamethrower! Fennekin uses Flamethrower towards Helioptile. James: Thunderbolt! Helioptile uses Thunderbolt and the power increases a lot thanks to Electric Terrain and Thunderbolt breaks through Flamethrower and then hits Fennekin, knocking Fennekin out. Referee: Fennekin is unable to battle, James wins. The next people on the battlefield is Kyle and a male called Conway. Kyle sends out Panpour while Conway sends out Venipede. Kyle: Who’s that Pokémon? Kyle gets his Pokédex out and points it at Venipede. Kyle’s Pokédex: Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Its bite injects a potent poison, enough to paralyse large bird Pokémon that try to prey on it. Kyle puts his Pokédex away. Kyle: Panpour, be careful! Panpour: Pour! Conway: Venipede, use Poison Tail! Kyle: Acrobatics! The two moves connect and cancel each other out. Conway: Now, Solar Beam! Venipede quickly launches a Solar Beam, hitting Panpour. Kyle: Panpour! Use Ice Beam! Panpour uses Ice Beam, hitting Venipede. Conway: Good, but not good enough. Kyle: Nasty Plot! Panpour uses Nasty Plot and glows red for a bit showing its special attack increase. Conway: Sludge Bomb! Kyle: Ice Beam! Both Pokémon launch their attacks but Ice Beam is stronger and hits Venipede, knocking it out. Referee: Panpour is the winner. The final match is Tyler against Tiffany. Tiffany sends out Azurill. Tyler: Right an Azurill, go Rattata! Tyler sends out Rattata. Tiffany: Splash! Azurill uses Splash and nothing happens. Tyler: Okay…… Quick Attack! Rattata uses Quick Attack, sending Azurill in the air. Tyler: Now Iron Tail! Rattata uses Iron Tail and Azurill smashes into the battlefield. Referee: Azurill is unable to battle. Later in the trainer room, Jon, Tyler, Kyle and Maria are talking. Jon: So you caught a Rattata in Kanto. Maria: Rattata looked cool, shame I lost my first battle. Kyle: I won mine, I lost my first time too. Jon: I remember that. Tyler: So, you have Froakie, who’s a water type Kalos starter, right? Jon: Yeah. Team Rocket appeared and tried stealing the Kalos starter Pokémon and after saving them, Froakie wanted to travel with me. Tyler: Cool. The match ups appear on the screen. Tyler and Kyle are facing each other first. Kyle: Me and you Tyler. Tyler: Yep, let’s get this started. Kyle and Tyler are on the battlefield. The screen freezes. Narrator: The first rounds of the match have gone with Kyle, Jon and Tyler winning. Now, Kyle and Tyler are facing each other in the second round. Stay tuned to find out what happens. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Tyler Moor Penelope Conway James Tiffany Pokemon Jon *Froakie Tyler *Rattata Kyle *Panpour Maria *Fennekin Penelope *Espurr James *Helioptile Conway *Venipede Tiffany *Azurill Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes